Lost and Found
by GreenFiore
Summary: Years pass after the Pharoah's departure, and Ishizu decides to move to Domino. There, she meets up with the gang, but gets more than she expects when an odd frienship grows between her and Seto Kaiba. setoxishizu
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey everyone! Well, this is my first trustshipping fic, which still amazes me, since I am such a big fan, but I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy it. It mainly focuses on Seto or Ishizu or both, but I do like to include the other characters. This takes place after Yu-gi-oh ends, so it kind of continues the story, but I do refer to a lot of Yu-gi-oh GX, since the story is suppose to be going on around that time. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Ishizu sat there listlessly, watching the sun set as colors of gold and deep purple painted the sky. Sunsets always calmed her. She never knew what it was about them, only that they always soothed her nerves. During her hard life, it seemed only the sun was the only one there for her, never missing a beautiful descend. Yet now she felt empty.

Sure she was happy the Pharaoh had passed on to the afterlife. She was even more than happy. For five thousand years, her ancestors have been waiting for him, to help assist him in his journey for eternal joy. She was honored that she, out of all the generations, loyal to the Pharaoh, had been there to witness the departure.

Yet all of that was gone now. Time was moving, and Ishizu just stood there watching it. What else could she do? Her whole life, her whole existence was there to help the Pharaoh. But now he was gone. Just sitting there, Ishizu's head was swirling.

But that was when a young man's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Sis."

Ishizu turned her head to find Marik standing behind her with a concerned look on his face. But concerned looks never looked good on Marik. It didn't compliment his warm violet eyes or his gold blond hair. Ishizu thought Marik deserved the greatest happiness in the world, and just the thought of worrying Marik, ashamed her. She was the older sister. She had to protect him.

"Hello, Marik," Ishizu replied warmly and gave her brother a small smile. She knew she had to be strong, not for the sake of only herself, but her family.

Yet Marik saw through it all. He had seen his sister at nearly every emotion. She was his big sister, and he looked up to her, but now she was no longer the wise and stern Ishizu. Now she was lost and it pained him to see his sister like this. It had only been a few months after the Pharaoh left them, but realization of what life now was, hit them harder and harder every single day.

"Ishizu," spoke Marik softly, "I know you feel lost. We all do. But we have to be strong." He looked at Ishizu, but she quickly looked down.

Ishizu stared at the ground and then finally looked up. "I am fine, Marik. Do not waste your time worrying about me."

But Marik shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Ya know Sis? You are one of the most stubborn people I know."

Ishizu looked at the amusement on Marik's face and then smiled. "You know Marik?" she then asked, "You are one of the most caring people I know."

"Thanks, Ishizu," Marik replied softly to his sister. "And you are one of the greatest people I know."

Ishizu's large ocean blue eyes began to fill with tears. "Thank you, Marik."

Marik nodded and walked over to his sister and sat beside her. He was now looking off in the distance, as if contemplating something. They sat next to each other in silence until he finally spoke. "I know I am not the most perfect person, Ishizu. I have done things that haunt me everyday, but for some odd reason, I feel that is more for us out there, like we are destined for greater. We will always be tomb keepers. That is who we are. We cannot deny it. But we can be more, Ishizu. There is a whole world waiting there for us."

Ishizu smiled at her brother, tears now dried. "You have grown so much, Marik. I am truly proud of you and I will always be. But yes, I agree, Marik. Though we will always be tomb keepers and believe in the past, we have the whole world ahead of us."

"Wow, Ishizu," laughed Marik, "I never thought you would admit that. But I guess I am getting good."

Ishizu could only roll her eyes.

**A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER…**

"In today's news Zane Truesdale, a very promising pro duelist from Seto Kaiba's famous Duel Academy is now on a victory streak after losing 10 games strait that followed his devastating loss to Aster Phoenix, top pro duelist. But now, with just a short absence from the Pro League, he's back and fiercer than ever. His next duel will take place at the Kaiba Dome and for more information you can log on to our website, The blond anchor woman flashed the camera with one of her usual cheeky smiles and then continued with her high-pitched and squeaky voice.

"Also, in other news, a new Egyptian exhibit has come to Domino Museum. It includes various artifacts dating back five thousand years from ancient Egypt. The curator of the exhibit and now head of the Bureau of Archaeology in Domino, Ms. Ishizu Ishtar, speaks about the exhibit and the previous exhibit she had brought to Domino a few years back."

As soon as Seto Kaiba heard that single name, his ears perked up. Ishizu Ishtar? He was working all day, and now night, swamped with work and decided to turn on the news trying to measure just how powerful he was. But Ishizu Ishtar was the last name he expected. So many years had passed since he last saw her.

But there she stood, on T.V. in a simple, almost-off-the-shoulder, beaded, crème dress, adorned with gold jewelry. She gave a small smile and began to speak in her gentle, yet infatuating voice. "I am truly honored that Domino has accepted me as the new head of their Bureau of Archaeology. I have personally brought many rare and ancient artifacts that will enrich Domino Museum's collection of Ancient Egyptian artifacts. I had previously brought a stone tablet depicting the shadow games, very similar to Duel Monsters today, in which a Pharaoh and his loyal High Priest take part in. Unfortunately, the stone was unable to be preserved and make it here in Domino. None the less, I encourage everyone to visit the exhibition."

The T.V. then quickly flashed to the dazed blond anchor cleaning her teeth leisurely with her tongue. But then she soon realized she was on air and abruptly stopped. She laughed a nervous and high-pitched shrill and then quickly apologized. "Sorry about that folks. It seemed the station had technical difficulties there. But not to forget to mention, Miss Ishizu Ishtar is an excellent duelist, finishing in the quarter finals back in Battle City, and dueling Seto Kaiba, himself. And speaking of Seto Kaiba, Kaiba Corp has made another important business deal allowing…"

Seto Kaiba laughed to himself. There really wasn't a story on the news that didn't mention his name. Yet it seemed odd to him, looking back on it now, that he even dueled Ishizu all those years ago. She was definitely high-skilled duelist; even Kaiba had to admit that, even though her skills could never touch his. But she never took her dueling farther. She was only concerned about the her stupid ideas of the past.

Then reason overcame Seto's mind. _Seto, why the hell do you even care about Ishizu? You are the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the largest company in the world. You got better things to worry about, Kaiba!_ He quickly shook his head and ran his hand through his brown, chestnut hair. He then went back to immersing himself into his work, as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: To be honest I had this done for quite a while, but every time I read it over, it seemed that it needed editing. So after countless hours, I finally have this done and complete. :) This chapter kind of sets up everything up for the next, which is when we will finally see some Seto/Ishizu! So though this chapter may be boring, the next will be amazing! (I am already working on it!)But I hope you enjoy and thanks so much to everybody who reviewed!

* * *

"Grandpa, come on, I promised Ishizu that we'll meet her at the Museum at one o'clock," exclaimed an older Yugi to his grandfather, looking for his bandana.

"Hold on, Yugi. You know I don't go anywhere with out it," he replied, probing everywhere frantically to find his beloved bandana.

"Yes, yes, I know Grandpa. But really, we need to get a move on—

"Ahh!!! There it is!" The small old man bent down and picked up the orange bandana oddly lying in the fridge. "Hmm…it must have fallen off, when I went to get my midnight snack." He then tied the small piece of cloth around his head, before moaning, "Ooh…its cold!"

Yugi could only roll his eyes. That's Gramps.

In just few minutes Yugi and Grandpa were into the Domino Museum. It was much grander than the last time he came, noticed Yugi. But after the all of the publicity that Domino got in the past years, it was no surprise.

Yugi's thoughts were then interrupted all of a sudden when a young boy with large glasses came up to him.

"You're Yugi Motou!" he exclaimed, astonished that the King of Games himself was standing before him.

Yugi gave the boy a small nod. "Yes, I am Yugi Motou," replied the famous duelists trying to assure the kid that he was no illusion.

Yet some sort of stupor came over the child and he appeared to look as if he was about to keel over. But that was until other people walking leisurely through the museum looked up after hearing Yugi's declaration. Their interest in the ancient artifacts broke and was soon turned to the master of dueling.

"Oh my goodness, that is Yugi Motou!" shrieked one girl.

Soon, a swarm of people surrounded Yugi and Grandpa, exclaiming excitedly at the celebrities.

"Hmm…it seems my fans like to follow me," grimaced Grandpa, yet enjoying all the attention from the large crowd and posing for pictures.

Yugi just shook his head. He was more concerned with massive crowd asking him to sign their decks. "Hold on, please….one second, I just need to finish signing this…don't worry, I'll get to you, just one second more." He was barraged with hands, holding people's precious decks, shoved into his face, until a soft, enchanting voice spoke.

"Excuse me, but please allow Mr. Motou and his grandfather to pass."

Everyone turned to look at the beautiful Egyptian woman standing behind them dressed in a crème dress embroidered with gold beading that matched the jewelry decorating her figure.

They, then, immediately backed away, freeing Yugi and Grandpa from the large mass of people. Ishizu gave a smile, now able to see her guests, and spoke once again, "Thank you everyone." She looked around to the many faces that were once swarming the King of Games, and gave a gentle nod. "I am very pleased to know that you are all enjoying the exhibition and the presence of Mr. Yugi Motou, and his Grandfather, Mr. Solomon Motou. But I am truly sorry to inform you all that they have an important meeting here and must be getting on their way."

A few people began to grumble. But the crowd dispersed further, making it much easier to for Yugi and Grandpa to walk freely to Ishizu. The Egyptian smiled once again, now that her guests stood before her and greeted them warmly. "Hello, Yugi. It has been a long time since we last met, and you too, Mr. Motou."

Grandpa smiled and nodded.

"I know. The years seemed to fly by." agreed the master duelist. "But how have you been? And Marik and Odion too?"

"Oh, I am doing well," answered Ishizu. "Domino is such a big city now, but it seems Odion and Marik enjoy the change. I guess I do too."

Yugi gave her a reassuring look. "You know Ishizu, if you ever need anything, we'll always be here, me, Grandpa, Joey, Tea, Tristan, all of us. We could show you around Domino."

"Yes," added Grandpa "I know Domino like the back of my hand. There probably isn't anyone better to be your guide. Right, Yugi?"

"Sure, Grandpa," agreed the king of Games unwillingly.

Yet Ishizu could only release a small laugh. The old man seemed to remind her of somebody, yet no one she could think of. "Though I am sure you would an excellent tour guide, Mr. Moto, I am afraid it won't be necessary. I truly am sorry."

"Oh, well, it is okay," stated Grandpa. "There are plenty more people in need of my assistance."

"Yes, of course," Ishizu laughed in agreement.

**

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE…**

"Seto, I just got a call from a guy. I think his name was Satorious, or something crazy like that. But anyways he wanted to talk to you, something about a society," reported a tall boy with messy black hair.

At first glance, most people wouldn't give much thought to the teen. He dressed in a regular blue school uniform and had bright violet eyes. Yet with a closer look, it would be a sure guess that this was Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba and the heir to the Kaiba Corp. empire.

He had just met his older brother Seto, at the airport, after an important business meeting in America. That was the life of a CEO, jet-setting across the world.

But Kaiba didn't pay much attention to his younger brother's message. There was always some crazy person trying to meet him and he had much better things to worry about.

"Don't even worry about it Mokuba," quickly replied the stern brunette, obviously concerned with other things. "But how are the ticket sales going for the Kaiba Dome? And what about KaibaLand? Has that rollercoaster been fixed yet?" Seto attacked his "little bro" with questions.

"Great, great, and yes. I got it all under control, Big-bro," assured the young teen. "But how was your trip?" Mokuba asked on a lighter note.

"Same old," answered Kaiba, with a slight coldness to him. His infamous ice blues hardened and his voice filled with venom. This was the Kaiba that most people saw, the tall intimidating figure who dressed in nothing but business clothes, and the occasional structured trench coats. "Some idiot tried to screw over Kaiba Corp., so they could take control over the business world. I see it all the time."

Yet, though the response was quite out of the norm, Mokuba nodded, as if it was the usual.

The two brothers then entered a sleek black limo. "You know Mokuba," added Seto, still with edge of seriousness to him, "I didn't travel across the world for nothing."

He then looked to his brother with slight apprehension. Knowing Mokuba, Seto was dead scared to ask. "So what do you want to for your birthday?"

Mokuba secretly smiled, "Hmmm…"

Seto knew that Mokuba was planning something inside his head, something over the top. Yet when Mokuba finally answered, he was stunned. "I think the Museum sounds pretty good," concluded the young teen.

**

* * *

BACK TO DOMINO MUSEUM!. . .**

"And this is some of the jewelry worn by the Pharaoh and his court," explained Ishizu, showing Yugi and Grandpa the new artifacts that had just come from Egypt. They both examined the intricate designs and studied the details of each item, until Grandpa spoke.

"You know, Ishizu, you should really meet Professor Hawkins," he suggested. "He is one of my great friends and would be blown by this and all of your knowledge."

But Ishizu's eyes lit up merely at the name of the famous professor. "Oh, that would quite delightful!"

Yet just in that second, a young man in thick glasses ran to the Egpytian woman. "Miss Ishtar, I just got a call that the museum will be closing to the public."

"Why?" asked Ishizu, astonished.

"I don't know, some special guest or something, but we really need to get all these people out of here. They said everyone should be gone."

Ishizu released a large sigh. She hated people who thought the museum was some kind of country-club. This was a place for everyone, a place for learning and discovery. History has no owner, especially not some rich, pompous person. Yet this was how it worked and everyone would go home.

"Ok, then," she said disappointed. Ishizu then turned to Yugi and Grandpa. "I am truly sorry about all of this. Sometimes the museum would do anything to keep running." But still hopeful, she suggested, "Yet maybe you two can stay. I am sure no one would mind the Yugi Motou or his grandfather."

But Yugi laughed. "It's okay Ishizu. We'll comeback and visit you later. Anyways, I don't think me just being a duelist will do us anything good. I may be one heck of an opponent, but I don't think I can work miracles."

Ishizu smiled. "Thanks so much for coming. I am truly honored by both you presences here this afternoon and I am sorry it was cut short so soon."

"Don't worry, Ishizu. It is fine," assured Grandpa. "And I'll give my old friend, Professor Hawkins a call. I'm sure he would be delighted to meet you."

"That would be truly amazing. Thank you once again."

The grandfather and grandson nodded and said their good-byes. And soon Ishizu was alone in the museum as a few of the last people exited the museum.

_I feel this will be a long night_, she thought to herself


End file.
